Deplorable Coercion
by Salomedancing
Summary: Summary: A missing scene from Planet of Fire when the Master drags Peri away to his TARDIS. Warnings: More or less veiled threats of sexual nature. Mild violence.


**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from Doctor Who; I just play with them for fun.**

**AN: I watched Planet of Fire recently, one of the old Who-episodes I haven't manage to see until now.. I was somewhat surprised by how the Master treated Peri, a lot more physical than he usually is and my imagination took flight. I went to look for some fanfiction about it, but couldn't find any, so I had to write it myself. Warnings: More or less veiled threats of sexual nature. Mild violence.**

The day hadn't presented six impossible things to think about until after breakfast, but then it had behaved very badly from Peri's point of view. Nearly drowning, finding yourself on a spaceship, meeting the charming, but odd Doctor, landing on another planet, realise that your step-father was a robot only to have him turned into another man. It all happened so fast and she was quite sure she would have to endure six other impossibilities before dinner as well. So even if it frightened her to see Howard transform into a bearded stranger it didn't flung her into hysterics, which it would have if it had been the first impossible thing to happen that day.

She felt very scared though. The man was smiling, but the smile didn't reach his eyes, which were ice-cold. Even before he spoke his look made her skin crawl and a curious frisson go down her back. She felt very relieved when she escaped him even if that meant running away on an unknown planet in search for a man she had only talked to for a few minutes. But the Doctor had, in that short time, made her feel comfortable and Turlough, though prickly, had saved her from drowning.

It felt quite unfair when she a few hours later once again stood eye to eye with the Master and this time the situation seemed hopeless as the Doctor was pushed into the cave to be burned. The Master grabbed her arm again, walking too fast and on a slope Peri lost her balance and fell down on her knees. He stared down at her, his hand still in its painful grip around her wrist.

"Get up, girl!"

"I'm too tired and I need to drink something! I have been running around in this heat all day and I'm so thirsty."

He leaned down, touching her lips and the corner of one of her eyes.

"Dehydrated, yes. Humans, no stamina at all!" He turned to the Sarns. "Get me some water."

One of them approached with a flask and Peri stretched out an eager hand. Instead the Master took it and held it out of reach.

"Give me the water."

"Manners, Miss Brown."

Peri felt inclined to say she didn't want to drink after all, but she was so terribly thirsty and rather dizzy. "Can you give me the water, please."

"Better, but not perfect. It's you who want to drink. If you choose not to, then I am fully capable of dragging you the rest of the way."

He would, she was sure. "Please Master, can I have the water?"

"Much better." He held the flask to her lips and Peri drank greedily. As soon as she had finished he threw the flask away and yanked her up on her feet, once again twisting her arm up behind her back.

"And what do we say when we have got what we wanted?" He tightened his grip and pain shot through her arm, up to her shoulder and Peri screamed.

"Thank you! Thank you Master! Satisfied?"

"For now."

They continued walking in a fast pace, forcing Peri to almost run and stumble on occasion and each time she did, the hard grip on her arm hurt even more. Her situation was, she had to admit, far from ideal. If the Doctor died, perhaps he had, then she could only hope that Turlough would help her, but would he? She didn't know him at all and perhaps he wouldn't care what would happen to her. On the other hand he had saved her life this morning, and she hoped he would try again. To ease her fears she talked to the Master again.

"You know, I don't believe for a moment you regret hurting my arm like this, whatever you said, I believe you like it. Otherwise it would be much more practical to tie me up."

"You are a most perceptive young lady. Any more insights?"

"Well, why drag me along at all?" She nodded her head toward the groups of Sarns that followed them. "Most of them are stronger than I am and I promise, a lot less likely to cause any trouble."

"I am sure you are right. But I have other plans for you and I can assure you that none of those would be applicable to them."

"What plans? You are just a robot."

"Ah, but you are wrong. I may use this robot at the moment, but all my actions and thoughts are completely my own. And as your survival hinges on your ability to please me, I suggest you keep your mouth shut."

Nobody spoke for the rest of the way. At the ruins the Sarns were set to work while the Master watched. He didn't let go of Peri, and it was most uncomfortable, her arm and shoulder ached and her legs were trembling after the forced march and she wished she could sit down to rest. She didn't dare to say anything about it, though, she was sure he wouldn't let her anyway. She felt very unsettled and when she became aware of a light touch against her mid-riff, that feeling grew into something close to panic. The Master's hand, unexpectedly cool to the touch stroke her bare skin and Peri tried to wrench away from it. The only result was that he pulled her closer to his chest, rendering any attempt of struggle useless. His hand stroke her throat, it was a gentle touch and the difference between it and the pain the other hand caused made Peri's breath catch. The cool fingertips dipped down, brushing the top of her breasts and Peri's could feel her nipples harden and her whole body tense.

She clenched her teeth. "Stop it, you old pervert."

If she had thought her words would rile him, Peri was wrong. The Master just chuckled.

"Oh, you have no idea of how old and perverted I really am." He bent down his head and his lips skimmed her neck. "And judging by your increased heartbeat and temperature, I very much suspect you will enjoy my perversions, my dear."

Peri couldn't think of any clever retort to that, possibly because her mouth seemed to have dried out again. Before she could calm herself down, the Sarns had finished digging out the Master's TARDIS. He pushed her inside, at long last releasing her arm.

"Work first, and pleasure later, Miss Brown."

But later, the Master burned and even if Peri felt almost sick with horror, she also felt very relieved. Her new friend the Doctor was safe and and not in the least threatening. She was sure he would never treat her with uncomfortable suggestions or unwanted touches and she felt very glad over that. But even later, when she finally had a shower, the Master's voice came unbidden to her mind.

_"You would have enjoyed it, my dear."_

She turned the water cold to drench the hot fire that erupted inside her and tried not to think that he had probably been right about that.

END


End file.
